


Ranger Power

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Eventual SkyeWard, Gen, Power Ranger AU, new generation of Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: I would like to dedicate this fic to the memory of the late Thuy Trang (1973-2001) from me and all of the fans of Power Rangers, we miss you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this fic to the memory of the late Thuy Trang (1973-2001) from me and all of the fans of Power Rangers, we miss you.

Fitz and I were running through the old mine, being chased by a force we had never seen before. We managed to find a hiding spot, and they ran by us. 

“What were those things?” I asked  
“I don’t know, but they looked familiar” Fitz replied  
“What are they?”  
“They remind me of these aliens that attacked years ago, in Angel Grove, do you remember the Power Rangers?”  
“Yeah, of course” and the moment I said that, Fitz and I noticed a green and white glow. At the end of the hall. We walked toward it and we saw these two coins buried in the crystal. The crystal then cracked, and we grabbed the coins, I took the green while Fitz took the white. 

When we touched the coins, we felt a surge of energy going through us, Green and White sparks traveled up our bodies. “What was that?” I asked  
“I don’t know, but I believe that we’ve found what we were sent here to find” Fitz replied. Fitz and I were sent by S.H.I.E.L.D to investigate a strange energy reading in the mountains. The reading led us to the abandoned mine we were currently in. “The coins match the energy reading” Fitz said as he scanned the coin.  
“Okay, then let’s get out of here” I said  
“How are we going to get passed those things?” Fitz asked  
“We fight” I replied.

We ran out of the hole we were in, and we came face to face with the Putties. We fist bumped and charged them. Fitz isn’t just a scientist, he studies martial arts in his spare time. We took down the putties with ease, and continued running through the mine. We found the exit and we welcomed the sunlight. Then we saw an army of about a hundred Putties. Then a mysterious man appeared in front of us. He threw two devices at us, that we caught.  
“Put your power coins in those and follow my lead” the man said and we did so. “Ready?”

“Ready” we both said in unison

“It’s Morphin time, Zeo Ranger 5 Red” (yes, it’s who you think it is)

“Tigerzord” Fitz

“Dragonzord” K10  
We were then in some sort of suits. “Whoa” Fitz said

“Pretty cool right” said the red Zeo Ranger 

“You could say that again” I replied 

“Let’s, go” and we charged the Putties.

We were holding our own, but then reinforcements showed up, I activated my homing beacon to call the BUS. Then the Putties merged, growing into this giant monster.

The Red Ranger turned to me and said, “use that dagger to call the Dragonzord” 

“Okay” I said

“and you, hold your sword up to the sky and say White Tiger Zord power up” and Fitz nodded in acknowledgement.

I played the flute, while Fitz said, “White Tiger Zord power up.”

“Zeo Battle Zord” the red Ranger said.

They came from the sky, and we leaped into our zords. It became like second nature to Fitz and me in an instant. “White Tigerzord, convert to warrior mode” and the Zord transformed.

“Okay you two follow my lead” said the Red Ranger

“right” Fitz and I said in unison.

Meanwhile…

“Coulson, get up here” May said

“What is it?” Coulson asked and he looked out the window, and saw the Zords fighting the monster, and his jaw dropped “the Power Rangers are back” he said 

The plane landed at a safe distance from the carnage. Daisy, Jemma, Mack, Phil and May ran towards the fight. By the time they got there the monster had been destroyed, and the three of us leapt out of our Zords. 

“good work you two” the red ranger said as the three of us powered down and were back in our regular clothes.

“Thank you” I said

“but we still don’t know your name” Fitz pointed out

“His name is Tommy Oliver” Phil said as he and the others approached

“Agent Coulson” Tommy said as the two of them shook hands, “good to see you”

“Good to see you too Tommy” Phil replied

“You two know each other?” Fitz asked

“Come back to the BUS we have a lot to talk about” Phil said as all of us went back to the BUS.

When we got back to the BUS, we all sat down and listened to Tommy’s story, he told us about his time as a Power Ranger and that Fitz and I were using his old powers.  
“So how do you know each other?” I asked Phil and Tommy

“Tommy worked a short stint with SHIELD, before he left to pursue other interests” said Phil

“Why would the coin choose someone like me?” Fitz asked

“The coins choose those who are pure of heart” Tommy explained “Kaden one thing about the green power coin, it was Rita Repulsa’s for a long time and it may still have evil energies in it, so be careful.”

“Do you know where the other coins are?” Jemma asked

“I’m afraid not, they were scattered at the time of the legend war a few years ago, but I do know that each of you are destined to be the next in a new generation of Power Rangers” Tommy said pointing at Jemma, Daisy, Mack, and May. 

Melinda May walked out of the room for some reason, and Phil followed her. “May, are you okay?” he asked concerned for his friend.

“I can’t be a Ranger” she said

“why”

“because my niece was one and she died in battle” she said as a tear came down her cheek.

“what was her name?”

“Trini, Trini Kwan, she was the yellow ranger”

“I’m sorry Melinda, but the world needs the Power Rangers, remember this, your niece fights with you” Phil said and she nodded

Then Fitz came running in saying “sir we’ve found another reading outside of Turtle cove”

“I’ll get us ready for takeoff” May said as she headed toward the cockpit.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think of that little reveal at the end? this is my first multi chapter story that I am posting, if you have any ideas for something after the first two chapters I would love to hear them, and if you are a hardcore Power Rangers fan you know where we're going next.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to Turtle Cove gave Melinda May time to think back to the Legend War from three years ago. 

3 years ago…

May was fighting through the Armada’s henchmen alongside her niece Trini Kwan the Mighty Morphin yellow Ranger. They fought perfectly in sync with each other, with all the carnage surrounding them May didn’t see a laser blast coming at her, in a split-second Trini stepped in front of her taking the whole impact, “NOOO” she yelled as Trini fell to her knees. 

The battle ended, and May went to Trini, she took off her helmet, she was coughing up blood as she took her last breath, “Trini please, please hang on” Melinda begged  
“I’m sorry, I love you Aunt Melinda, goodbye” those were her last words as Trini closed her eyes for the last time. Melinda pressed her forehead to Trini’s and cried at her loss.

Present day…

Melinda landed the plane and went to the common area for the briefing. The briefing consisted of Fitz telling us that the nearby cave was giving off morphing grid energy, so we assumed to have found another power coin. The color of the aura was yellow and that made May feel a little anxious, but she was good at hiding it. When everyone was getting ready for the trek to the cave Tommy approached Melinda and asked, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine, why?” she replied

“it’s just that the coin we’re going after”

“Its Trini’s I know, I’m fine” May said cutting him off.

“is something wrong here?” I asked

“no, nothing is wrong” May said quickly

“Melinda, we’re a team, and teammates are honest with each other.” I said

“okay, fine the coin we are going after belonged to my niece Trini Kwan, and she died in battle three years ago” May said as she walked off of the plane.

I looked at Tommy and he just shrugged. Fitz came to me and said “well, that got tense quickly”

“no kidding, come on we have a coin to find” I said as I walked off the plane and Fitz followed.

May needed time on her own so we went to the cave without her. When we approached the entrance, Putties appeared. Me, Fitz, Daisy, Mack, Jemma, Phil and Tommy got into fighting stances, and charged. These Putties were stronger than the last batch. Then a yellow beam shot out of the cave.

May was walking alone thinking about Trini. Then the Yellow Power coin appeared in front of her. Then Trini’s spirit appeared, “hello Aunt Melinda” she said

“Trini, how is this possible, you died in my arms” Melinda replied

“I may be dead but my spirit lives on in the morphing grid, and now I pass my powers on to you” and her spirit disappeared, the coin hovered into Melinda’s hand and the Power morpher appeared in the other. Then she heard the sounds of us getting our asses kicked by the Putties, and she ran towards the sound. She saw us on the ground and the putties were approaching us to finish the job. 

“HEY” May yelled, and the Putties turned around to look up at her as she put the power coin into the morpher, “It’s Morphin time, Sabertooth Tiger” and her yellow suit formed around her, “Yellow Ranger” she said, and she jumped down landing super hero style. She got into a fighting stance and said, “come and get it” and they charged at her. She charged as well and began fighting them. She kneed one in the face and punched another, she used all of her skills to take down the putties. Then she summoned her Power Daggers and sliced her way through the stragglers.

They were all down and May was in the center of the Putties as they disintegrated. “Power down” May said and she returned to her regular clothes. She turned around to look at us, and we were all in awe of her, she then chuckled and said “what.”

We went back to the Bus and we patched each other up. “May, nice work, Trini would be proud” Tommy said, and Melinda nodded at Tommy’s admiration.

“Hey, Phil” I said

“what is it Kaden?” Phil asked

“How about we go out on the town while we heal up” I suggested

“that sounds good, I was thinking we could use a little R&R anyway” Phil replied

Meanwhile in another part of the country…

A man was searching a cave outside of Mariner Bay for something that was calling to him, he found what he was looking for, it had a red glow, he went toward it and the object was the Red Tyrannosaurus power coin. He picked it up and the red sparks traveled up his body, the faint light revealed Grant Ward.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think by leaving a comment, I need some ideas on where to take the story, please leave any ideas you have in the comments, I'm thinking about going to Zordon's home planet Eltar at some point, what would you think of that let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you think of that little reveal at the end? this is my first multi chapter story that I am posting, if you have any ideas for something after the first two chapters I would love to hear them, and if you are a hardcore Power Rangers fan you know where we're going next.


End file.
